A Series of Romantic Events!
by deltaprime11
Summary: When you're always at the top, life can certainly get boring, without someone to challenge you, everything just gets more and more dull, Natsu was a boy who managed to stay on the top, both athletically and academically, so what happens when he finally loses? And what if he hates his competitor but the loves the girl! Co-written with Maya, My first Highschool AU, NaZa of course!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm finally doing a standard high school AU, well sort of standard. There won't be any massive secrets or secret Mafia families in this one, but one important announcement is that I won't be bringing you this fiction on my own. Yes that's right, I am going to introduce a co-writer on this fiction (So be nice.) Maya, if you please.**

 **Well, hello everyone. Now, A few of you might recognize me from the one-shot I assisted in writing with Delta (God it sounds weird to do that in my own head.) While that one was aimed specifically for a request, (And it was angsty as hell) this fiction gives us a little extra freedom. And I get to torture my boyfriend with random off topic idea's about other stories he should, or is yet to start to distract him :3 (I promise I don't do it too much.) But on that topic he should update an outcast and a Nekojin right?! I know, I want to see more cute cat-girl Erza being all Tsundere. But, uh, I'm getting a fierce look that indicates I'm rambling a bit sorry, Um, Well I'll be assisting in this fiction so hope you enjoy!**

 **Well, That about covers it anyway, so um, yeah hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: An Accidental First date.**

* * *

'How did I end up in this situation again?' He thought to himself in irritation, his onyx eyes panned around the room in an attempt to find some way to leave without sounding rude. His slightly long pink hair was begin to mat against his head with sweat just from standing in the place, loud music reverberated in his ears and neon lights danced around the room.

"Hey, are you listening?" A feminine voice questioned in irritation

"Oh, uh, Sorry what?" He asked politely, flashing a fake grin and tilting his head

"As I was saying, A guy like you could use a little experience right? I mean, your pretty handsome don't get me wrong but it seems like you've never really hung out like this before." The white haired girl beside him smiled almost evilly as she gave him a once over, her dark blue eyes glowed suggestively as she pressed her quite well endowed chest against his arm. Her clothing left little to the imagination and he couldn't help the blood that rushed to his face at the action.

'I'm gonna kill you gray," Natsu thought angrily as he left the fake smile plastered on his face 'And who does this chick think she is? She doesn't even know my name and she thinks _I_ need a lesson?!'

He shifted ever so slightly and pressed the girl back against the chair, applying enough force to the push to startle her into looking into his eyes, the seductive grin plastered on his face was perfect as he leaned towards her neck, in a sudden jerk he was whirled around and left standing slightly bewildered on the ground.

He frowned as he sat up, a muscular tall blonde glared down at him menacingly.

"Can I help you?" Natsu asked casually as he dusted himself and got to his feet

"You can explain why you are all over _my_ girlfriend." The boy shot at him angrily

Natsu glanced at the girl, the slightly guilty expression on her face was hard to miss, he glanced at her drink and quickly garnered the cause of the nights sudden missteps, he showed his hands in surrender "It seems your girlfriend was slipped something in her drink, she was acting a little strangely, you should get her home quickly."

The boys eyes widened and he glanced at the girl although the whole exchange was off, the blonde did seem to genuinely care. The girl seemed relatively unfazed and Natsu sighed as he walked away 'Well, I dodged a bullet on that one. Wait, I'm still mad at Grey, I wouldn't have bullets that need dodging if her didn't drag me here.'

He remembered the events that had occurred earlier that day.

"A mixer? Hell no, I don't do well in those places." Natsu declined flatly

"Come on please, I never ask you to do anything outside your normal schedule, Help me out here!" Grey pleaded

"Why me though?!" Natsu demanded

"One of the guys backed out for some reason he won't share and you're the only one I know who's free." Grey glanced over his enclosed hands with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"So, You basically want me to distract the third wheel this girl is bringing on your date so you can actually have a date." Natsu asked in annoyance

"You're gonna do it?! You're a lifesaver!" Grey thanked repeatedly.

Although the girl's 'Third wheel' had brought her own partner and then Natsu made a fumbled excuse about this stupid club he was going to and he had only run into Grey along the way and they happened to be walking the same way.

"Leave me alone!" A girl shouted angrily, Natsu glanced toward the source of the sound 'Another handsy guy or something?' He moved towards the pair silently 'Just turn around and leave, that's all I had to do, but no, old man teaches me one thing before he runs off and it's 'always protect girls' of course he did, doesn't teach me how to budget or something _useful_ , 'protect girls' that way they can ignore you forever anyway!' He had the fake enthusiastic back and forth with his own mind as he stepped up to the bar. It was quite a unique establishment to say the least, it catered to minors and adults, providing essentially providing a nightclub experience to younger people while still allowing adults in to mingle, although the older people were few and far between and most were just nosy parents following their kids to check up on them.

"Let me go!" The girl shouted.

"Come on, A nice girl like you shouldn't be in a place like this alone.' The guy replied, obviously the meaning of 'no' hadn't been taught to him.

Natsu began panting as if he'd be running as he stepped up beside the girl and placed his hands on his knees, feigning exhaustion "There you are," He wheezed 'Damn I'm actually a pretty good actor.' He thought to himself before he continued "Sorry, I'm late I got lost on the way here."

"Tch, You've already got a guy? Why not just say that then." The stranger complained before walking away briskly.

'well, that was easier than I thought it'd be.' He thought to himself as he turned to examine the girl quickly, she was in a word, strikingly beautiful, dark chestnut brown eyes, flowing scarlet red hair and her development was nothing to complain about either "Are you okay?" Natsu asked

"Ah, fine, But I think you might have confused me with someone else I only came in here to escape from a little embarrassment and slip-up from one of my friends," The red head explained slowly "It's stupid."

Natsu scratched his head and smiled awkwardly "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't…I was just getting him to leave you alone, you seemed a little distraught by his advances."

The girl stared at him in surprise "Oh! You were, right, um, sorry, thanks?"

Natsu chuckled "Would you like to step out for some coffee? or something?"

"Um, That sounds nice." The girl nodded slowly

Natsu assumed it was normal for ones heart to leap to ones throat when you got a response like that, he swallowed hard and smiled "Great."

A few minutes of walking and the pair were seated outside of a small café waiting for their respective drinks to arrive "So, You were 'escaping' into that place too huh?" Natsu asked

The girl started "Too? I mean, yes I was."

'What do I do? What do I do? Is this what people call a date? I don't even know this boy's name! Although he did help me with that other guy so I agreed to get coffee with him I don't know what to talk about should I explain the story or should I.' She started out of her thoughts as the waiter placed their drinks in front of him, as well as a piece of cake she didn't recognize, she frowned at it and opened her mouth.

"Don't worry, I ordered that for you," The boy suddenly cut in "I come to this place all the time, It's the best in the city trust me."

She stared at him in surprise before nodding 'I should just introduce myself first.' She thought with a small nod "I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"Natsu Dragneel," He smiled at her "So, I'm going to take a stab at why you were escaping."

Erza couldn't help but smirk at the declaration "Okay."

"You don't usually go out to these types of things, but a close friend of your had someone back out on them and they needed help, after they plead to you for a small amount of time you agree cause you always help your friends out, but as it turns out you weren't required to you used a convenient meeting as an excuse and said you planned to go somewhere else." Natsu told his own story simply, he assumed she was in the same boat as he was.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-are you some kind of stalker?!" Erza exclaimed in panic

"Wha?! No, The same thing happened to me!" Natsu replied seemingly as panicked as her.

"Oh." The girl hummed

Natsu took a deep breath "So, I hit the nail on the head huh?"

Erza nodded as she cut a small piece of the cake and placed it in her mouth, her face deadpanned as she froze for a minute, Natsu frowned and leaned forward waving his hand in front of her face worriedly, it was a sudden darting movement as she placed another bit in her mouth and made this cute little face at the flavor and pulled her shoulders in on herself.

"This is so good." She exclaimed happily, she noticed the boy staring at her, red in his cheeks, he seemed a little conflicted about something, she frowned "Is something wrong?"

"You're just too cute," He whispered in disbelief as he sat down, unbeknownst to him she had heard, she leaned forward interested in what he was saying "Should I ask to see her again? That might be too forward, maybe her number? I don't know if she has a phone." He cut off as he heard the girl in front of him giggle.

"You're a little weird aren't you?" She giggled again

"I-I-I spoke out loud?" He asked, she nodded in confirmation and Natsu began glowing slightly until steam seemed to pop out of his ears and he sank further into his chair "You really think I'm weird? I knew it was weird."

"Do you think out loud a lot?" Erza asked

"Yeah, A little." Natsu admitted

Erza had a dark blush on her face as she spoke "Well, You are quite handsome yourself."

Natsu sat up with a surprised look on his face "Why compliment me now? Aren't I supposed to be weird?"

"Don't make such a big deal out of it!" Erza exclaimed in embarrassment "I never said it was bad and now we have both complimented each other so were even!"

She cut off as he snickered at her.

"What?!" She looked mortified

"You're weird too,' Natsu laughed "We don't need to be even on compliments!"

Erza puffed up her cheeks at him "Sorry for not being as knowledgeable as you, Mr. Thinks out loud."

"I'm sorry," Natsu calmed down "I'm sorry."

"You buy me another piece of this cake and your forgiven." Erza replied with a smug look on her face "That and I think we should exchange numbers, I wouldn't mind talking to you again."

"Deal!" Natsu exclaimed happily, a small smile on his face.

Erza chuckled at him 'You're an interesting boy, Dragneel-san.' She thought to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Who do you think wrote which parts and what do you think?! This is going to be a bit of a slow build up to the actual romance, who do you think gave Natsu his 'experience' Will that be the last of the white haired girl! Which Strauss was it?! Will Maya ever stop bugging me about my other stories?! (Not likely!) I hope you all enjoyed and we will see you guys next time, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We were away for ages and we would like to sincerely apologize, but due to the fact that WE LITERALLY WOULD NOT FIGURE OUT HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER WE HAVE BEEN AVOIDING IT LIKE THE PLAGUE. Haaaaah, that feels better.**

 **And now I get my segment, from this day until the end of time it shall be referred to as Maya's Corner, what happens in this corner you may ask? Who knows? It could be everything and nothing all at the same time o.O.**

 **So the flow of the Author's notes is going to flow like this, basically it's what we both want to say, what Maya wants to say and then what I myself want to say, so for me, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as we said it was really difficult to come up with I hope it's still good!**

 **Chapter 2: Image Shattering Developments!**

* * *

 _Seven Years After the events of the first chapter…._

She would never understand how it came to this, sitting in a high class restaurant, eating and drinking opposite who she once considered such a strange boy. She stared at the boy opposite her, his light pink hair was still the same length it had been the day she met him, the most notable difference was the pair of black rimmed glasses he wore on his face. He gave her a warm smile and her own face was infected by it, before she was aware he had crossed the table and was holding her left hand carefully, she could feel him shaking slightly as he tightened his grip ever so slightly, he lowered onto his knee and his eyes closed the same warm smile on his face.

"You may be…the most strange existence I have ever met, Erza Scarlet," He started as he removed a small black velvet box from his coat pocket, the box made an audible snap as it opened, the small gold ring inside was nothing except modest, just a simple gold band "And I'd be honored if you became Mrs. Erza Dragneel."

* * *

 _Magnolia High School, the day after the fated? encounter…._

Natsu placed his hands in his pockets as he searched the massive board in front of him for his name, the board was the years classes, Natsu scanned over the words towards the first year side of the board, although they shifted and blurred in front of him too much, he rubbed his eyes and removed a small case from his pocket, slipping the pair of black rimmed glasses over his eyes he found his name easily.

'Class 1-A huh?' He thought to himself, he ruffled his hair and sighed 'I completely forgot to get that girls number.' He shook his head lightly and moved into his high school, 'Well, It was just coffee, It's not anything that major it's unlikely I'm even a though in her head at this point.'

"Your thinking out loud again," Natsu winced as someone chopped the back of his head, he glanced around to find his black haired best friend smiling calmly "Take care of me again this year."

"Take care of yourself!" Natsu snapped at him.

Grey locked up in a mock salute "Yes, sir!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and sat down, hooking his back over the edge of his desk, he leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Although, you went on a date?" Grey smirked mischievously as he slid beside him "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"It's none of your business." Natsu replied coldly.

The classroom door snapped open and a boisterous blonde greeted them enthusiastically.

"Ohh, they grew again," Grey noted with a slight grin, Natsu could have sworn there was a star beside the boys eye, although he quickly dismissed the thought "Lucy, Natsu's being cold to me again!"

"It's cause you're a pervert." Lucy replied bluntly.

Grey made a choked noise as if he'd just been stabbed "Why?!"

"You were definitely checking me out when I walked in." Lucy sat down in front of Natsu and turned around giving Grey a blank stare.

"Damn, I thought I had executed the stare perfectly," Grey snapped his fingers "But guess what!"

"What?"

"Shut it." Natsu warned, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Oh, Natsu doesn't want me to know something?!" Lucy shouted in surprise "Grey! Spill it!"

"Well you see-"Grey cut off as a powerful hit slammed into the back of his head, he hit the desk hard and didn't move at all.

Lucy's mouth hung open in surprise "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"No," Natsu replied without moving "It's no business of either of you."

"It's a girl then." Lucy rubbed her chin in thought

Natsu stiffened.

"You're stupid, so you probably did something unnecessary." Lucy continued.

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead.

"Unless, Was it the _dreaded_ one?" Lucy made a singular odd hand movement and Natsu leaned away slowly.

"It wasn't," He got out flatly, before Grey joined in with the weird finger movements "Don't join in!" Natsu bonked Grey again and fumed.

"Oh! There's a fight!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked out the window, the two boys peered out in curiosity.

Natsu stiffened as he noticed the participants.

"Ah!" He pointed at the left of the two, a red head, although from here that's all he could make out he'd never forget that shade of hair in his life.

"Ah?" The two other questioned in unison

"Could it be…" Grey began

"You're date was with…" Lucy continued

"HER?!" They finished in unison as they snapped to their friend, only to find an empty seat and an open window.

"HE'S GONE?!" They shouted in disbelief.

Grey leaned forward enough to see Natsu rifle out of the bushes "He's off!"

Lucy had a look on her face like she was thinking intensely, something she rarely ever did "I know about that girl, I swear I heard something."

"Well, You're an idiot, but it will come to you if it's important." Grey responded flatly.

'There's no way,' Natsu thought to himself as he dashed around the corner 'I'm definitely wrong about this.'

He slid to a stop around the corner, he was now in ear shot of the group and sure enough, the red head was the girl he had met not long ago, although the image of the cute slightly shy girl who had shared coffee and cake with him just shattered.

"You bumped into us," The student's appeared to be third years, the group looked quite menacing in their own right, Natsu tilted his head as he examined the group, then he turned his attention the girl opposite them "Well, Apologize you damned brat!"

"I refuse," The red head replied flatly "I didn't do anything."

"Huh?!" A dirty blonde stood over the top of the seemingly unconcerned red head.

Natsu continued towards the group calmly "Let's all ju-" He cut of when the blonde landed in a heap beside him.

'Huh?' Natsu thought as he looked at the clearly unconscious older boy beside him. He looked back at the red head still in the pose of knocking the boy flat on his ass, the girl's eyes looked evil as she focused on the group in front of her.

The third years stiffened quickly and bowed their heads "We are very sorry!" The screamed before running away, making sure to collect their friend before they disappeared.

The girl turned her attention to Natsu, who was still standing more than a little stunned from the scene.

"Do you need something from me?!" The red head demanded angrily.

"Erza?" Natsu breathed carefully "You're Erza Scarlet right?"

The girl closed the distance and grabbed Natsu by the collar, a specifically nasty glare on her face "I'm pretty sure I've never met you in my life, so how do you know my name?!"

Natsu sighed and removed the girls hand from his uniform, he pulled his glasses off and gave her a flat look "Remember me now, Scarlet?" He asked coldly

"Dragneel-san?" She stiffened slightly 'He definitely saw all that.'

"I'm having a little trouble discerning which version of you is the real one." Natsu continued matter of factly

Erza took a deep breath, but when she looked up the boy had already disappeared, that sensation of him disappearing like that pissed her off, she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth angrily.

"Oh, that's right!" Lucy snapped her fingers "That red hair leaves no room for error! It's Erza Scarlet!"

"I'm supposed to know who that is?" Grey asked

"I heard in Junior high she took over all of east Magnolia and ruled it with an Iron fist, they say she delights most in making people that piss her off disappear." Lucy explained "They called her Titania Erza I think."

"And Natsu…knows her." Grey noted

"He went on a date with her…" Lucy continued

"So that would mean…" Grey rubbed his chin

"IT'S A DELINQUENT HONOR STUDENT ROMANCE IN REAL LIFE!" Lucy exploded excitedly

Grey's mouth dropped open "I think Natsu might be in actual danger!"

"What? Why, they went on a date right?" Lucy asked

The door snapped open and Natsu returned to his seat with a sigh.

"Oh, He's still alive." Grey chirped

"Of course." Natsu replied "What else would happen?"

"Well, You're girlfriends pretty terrifying." Lucy noted.

"Please don't put us in a fictional relationship," Natsu droned "I will _never_ fall for someone like that."

"He's pretty resolute." Lucy whispered to Grey.

"I guess something _did_ happen." Grey replied in kind.

"Um, I can hear you." Natsu turned a bored glare on the two.

They stared and busied themselves with their schedules.

The classroom door snapped open and Erza walked in, her bag slung over her shoulder, her sleeves were drawn halfway up her arm and her hair was tied in a small side pony tail, she sat down on the opposite side to Natsu, the pair exchanged one fierce glare but otherwise completely ignored each other. The class lit up with hush whispers as the bell rang and the teacher walked in and began a speech.

* * *

The bell for lunch took much longer than usual for Natsu, likely due to his own boredom, when it did finally ring he didn't even have a chance to get up before the fiery red head slammed her hands on his desk.

"Come with me, I have something I want to talk to you about." She growled

"No," Natsu responded, pushing his glass back into place calmly "I have no obligation to listen to you."

"Fine, if you want to make this difficult," Erza crossed her arms in front of her "I'm always up for a challenge."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, a challenging smirk on his face.

"There it is, The Honor Student's Competitive smirk!" Lucy cheered, the class was certainly interested in the exchange.

"Honor student huh?" Erza chimed "Perfect, The first exam of the year is coming up soon, If I beat you, You'll do what I want you too for a day."

"Sounds interesting," Natsu clenched his fist together and glared at the girl in front of him "I'm in, same terms!"

"The dragon bares his fangs!" Grey hollered

"Would dragon's have fangs though?" Lucy asked curiously

"Hm, Well, It sounded right, I think they would." Grey sighed

"Then, does that make Erza the knight?" Lucy contemplated

The two were continually ignored as the class went about their own business.

* * *

Natsu stared at the exam result sheet in disbelief. Granted, anyone else would have been happy with a score of 98 on their first exam, Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in annoyance a she glared at the red head currently smirking in victory in front of him.

"Perfect Hundred, Honor boy, now you're gonna be helping me out after school." Erza chuckled in her victory.

Natsu clicked his tongue and stalked off.

"I can't believe Natsu lost." Grey sighed

"Well, If you think about it, it's kind of like that." Lucy shrugged

"Like that?" Grey asked

"You know, The knight always beats the Dragon." Lucy replied

"I'm not a mythological creature!" Natsu growled as he grabbed his bag angrily.

"He's mad." Grey noted

"Really mad." Lucy nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: So, the story will flow like this for a little while, don't worry for the most part it's an attempt at a more anime based story, specifically with the expressions and movements of the characters, so tell us what you think, do you like it this way or the old way?**

 **Maya's Corner time! I like it this way, I mean the great thing about Manga and Anime is the wide variety of expressions, (I'm also incredibly persuasive, so I made someone agree to try this out!) So I like the additions to the characters, it's like…more fun? I guess, I'm not really sure how to explain it (But tell us you like it, that way I'm right, *whispers* cause girls are always right!) Don't blame me it's the rules.**

 **Well, that about sums up most of it, I thought it'd be a bit more fun to throw a few more anime/Manga-like sequences in, I hope you enjoyed them, I do get sort of a good feeling writing like this, so maybe this story will stay this way I'm not sure myself. I also hope you enjoy how we set up the characters, although giving you a sneak-peak of the end was risky in my opinion, when I reveal how they get to that point I think you'll agree it was worth it.**

 **WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND WE APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG!**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu leaned against the wall of Magnolia high school, his face twisted in an angry scowl, he sent a glare at anyone who passed in front of him as he waited, he sighed and shifted his bag. 'She tells me to wait, but how long does she think I am going to stand here, club activities are over now!'

"Yo," Erza greeted casually "Did you wait long?"

Natsu darted to her with an angry look on his face, he grabbed her cheeks and pulled on them harshly "Wait long?! Club activities ended and now you show up?! How long do you think I stood out here for?!"

Erza chuckled whilst rubbing her cheek "Serves you right, besides you're my slave for the day!"

"Don't remind me," Natsu snapped "So, Where are we going?"

"Oh, Isn't that tone a little harsh for a slave?" Erza turned her hand in and smiled, like one of those posh evil laughs you see in television shows.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched "Where is it we are going today, my lady?" He tried to sound civil, tried.

"Hm, I liked you better before," Erza shrugged "Today I'm making you a pack horse!"

"Carry your own damn bags," Natsu snapped "I'm going home."

"Denied!" Lucy appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of Natsu

Natsu started slightly "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"If you don't do as you are told as agreed on by yourself and miss Scarlet you have to play the punishment game!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at Natsu angrily.

"I never agreed to a punishment game." Natsu sighed

"Punishment games aren't agreed, on otherwise it wouldn't be a punishment game." Grey interjected calmly

"What are you two joined at the hip?!" Natsu exclaimed

"Of course not," Lucy waved off "Your punishment game is…"

"If you don't do as your told today you need to strip down naked and confess your feelings to the girl you like from the roof!" Grey exclaimed

"Yeah, That!" Lucy agreed.

"Don't screw around, I'm not doing that and I'm not carrying her bags!" Natsu growled

"What if I reward you?" Erza asked "I actually could really use the help."

She seemed really sincere, contrary to her usual tone, Natsu glanced at her for a few seconds before sighing "Fine, I'll help."

"And as he slowly discovered the soft side to the beautifully strong delinquent, the two share a meaningful conversation and slowly fall." Lucy started before being cut off.

"Not in love idiot!" Natsu snapped, lightly chopping the top of the girls head.

Lucy rubbed the small bump slowly, by the time she looked up the pair was already walking away.

"You might want to take is a bit easier around Natsu, he seems like he's on a shorter fuse than usual." Grey noted

"Good point." Lucy nodded "Okay! To the Café!"

"You don't want to tail them?" Grey asked calmly

"You want to?!" Lucy's eyes lit up dangerously as she grabbed the other boys arm.

'Well, my wallet can't handle anymore of your cake eating spree's.' Grey thought dejectedly "Yeah."

"What am I helping you carry anyway?" Natsu asked as he watched the red head a small distance from him calmly

"Food mostly, a lot of sales are on so I need to stock up while I can." Erza replied calmly

"Hm." Natsu hummed in reply.

"What?" Erza asked glancing up at him.

"Well, shouldn't your parent's handle that?" Natsu asked calmly, closing his eyes, he cracked one open and watched the girl calmly.

"My dad…died when I was little in a car accident," Erza explained "My mum works really hard to put me through school, I don't want to cause trouble, so I cook for myself."

"You get into fights by yourself too," Natsu countered "Sorry, about your dad."

Erza shrugged "It was a long time ago, I don't mind, wait a second, Why am I even telling you all this?"

"How should I know, walking in silence is boring so I brought something up." Natsu replied

"Well, what about your parent's?" Erza asked

"Don't know," Natsu replied with a shrug "Never knew my mother, dad stayed around long enough to teach me to 'always save girls' whatever the hell that means and then left."

"So you're on your own huh?" Erza asked

"Yep, just me myself in my fortress of solitude!" Natsu exclaimed jokingly

"I see, you've got it hard." Erza chuckled

Natsu shrugged "Not really, I only answer to myself it's actually really easy."

"Yeah, but at least I can rely on my mother for someone to talk too," Erza responded flatly "You can't rely on anyone, must be hard."

'It was,' Not that he'd ever admit that out loud, he watched the red head beside him silently 'He would never admit he wanted someone to say 'welcome home' when he opened the door or tell him to 'be careful' on his way out.'

"Well, you know." He replied vaguely.

"Hang on," Erza waved for him to stop as she removed her cell phone from her pocket, she took a step away from him as she answered it "Hello?"

"Ah, Auntie what's-" She cut off

"Oh." She said quietly. Natsu stopped.

"I got it, I'm on my way." Erza replied calmly

She turned to Natsu 'You're obviously forcing that smile idiot,' Natsu thought grimly "Ah, sorry looks like I have somewhere to go, you're free for today."

She turned to walk away and Natsu stepped up and grabbed her arm before waving his hand "Taxi," He called, the car pulled up to the curb "It's your mom right? It's so obvious idiot, get in." Natsu snapped at her.

"Magnolia General please." She asked quietly, the driver nodded.

"Try to be as fast as possible." Natsu asked flatly

Natsu leaned his face against the top of his fist and stared out the window 'I guess I'll eat cheap for awhile.' He thought to himself as he glanced at the girl beside him 'Could you be more obvious.' He thought dryly.

He reached out his hand and placed it over the top of hers, she started slightly and looked at him, all teary eyed and sobbing, her breath hitched and she hiccupped.

"I'm sure your mother's fine," Natsu started slowly "She's living for more than just herself right?"

Erza just stared at the pink haired boy in surprise, she smiled at him calmly and nodded her head "Mm." she hummed as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Mom!" Erza exclaimed as the pair arrived at her hospital room.

Her mother looked at the young red head in surprise "Oh, Erza? What's wrong you look worried."

Natsu stood in the door awkwardly, the older woman was practically identical to Erza, the same red hair though she cut it short, a few wrinkles by her eyes and on her forehead but other than that she was the spitting image of Erza, it sort of took him off guard.

"Auntie said you got into an accident." Erza replied worriedly

"Huh? Well, it was a little slip up, look like my leg will be out of commission for a few weeks, but I'm fine, my boss said he would still pay me leave for it." Erza's mother shrugged

"That means I got all worried for nothing." Erza slumped against the foot of the bed in exhaustion.

Erza's mother smiled warmly and rubbed the younger girls hair "I'm sorry."

Erza turned her head to look at her mother calmly "As long as your okay it's fine."

"So, is that you're boyfriend?" Erza's mother asked with a mischievous thought.

Erza snapped up as her cheeks colored a dark crimson "N-N-No!" She stuttered out

'That's not convincing in the slightest!' Natsu thought angrily, although his own cheeks colored at the question against his will.

"Please take care of my daughter." Erza's mother called from the bed

Natsu bowed his head "Uh, it's nothing like what you are thinking though."

"Hm?" Erza's mother hummed in question

"He's my rival!" Erza exclaimed clenching her fist slightly

'huh? I haven't even reached friend status?' Natsu thought 'Although I guess rival suits our current relationship more.' "Yeah, We are rivals." Natsu agreed.

Erza's mother tilted her head "That's too bad, you seem like Erza's type too."

"Mother!" Erza exclaimed seemingly mortified.

"What he does," Erza's mother pouted stubbornly "So, Why'd you help my daughter if you're her rival?"

"Uh," Natsu stuttered out "A momentary lapse of weakness?"

"What brought on this momentary lapse of weakness?" Erza's mother continued to interrogate.

He couldn't just blurt out she was cute or the fact that he was on his own and he didn't want to let anyone else fell the same way, he stopped sighed and took a long breath "Honestly, it could be the fact that you're daughter's cute," He started

Erza's head snapped to him "Oi!"

"Or the fact that my family is gone," Natsu continued over the top of the young red heads protest "I also believe it's important to help people when they are in trouble, whether they are my enemies or friends."

"Hm," Erza's mother rubbed her chin in thought "He thinks' your cute, Er-chan." Her mother cooed playfully.

"Don't take one thing out of them all," Erza replied as she slumped against the bed again "Well, he did help me out, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there," She turned to face Natsu, a bright smile on her face "Thank you."

Natsu stiffened slightly "D-Don't mention it."

Erza's mother just left a knowing smirk on her face and Natsu took another deep breath "I'll see you tomorrow, red!" He shot at her from the door before closing it behind him.

Erza stared at the door for a few more minutes before turning back to her mother "You like him." Her mother stated flatly

"I doubt it," Erza replied calmly "You don't know what he's normally like."

"I think I have a pretty good handle on it." Erza's mother responded knowingly.

"He's probably sworn to never fall in love with someone like me." Erza chuckled

Erza's mother ruffled her daughter's hair calmly "You never know, the heart's a pretty fickle thing."

The pair sat in relative silence after that.

Natsu breathed into his hands as he walked down the street, he pulled his blazer towards him more, the nights chill had fully set in, despite that couples roamed the streets in groves, Natsu trudged along calmly, for the most part ignoring the people around him 'I think I have enough cup noodles to last a few days.' He thought to himself calmly 'Man, cabs are really overpriced these days.'

He stopped at the corner and looked up, the stars that lined the expanse of black above him twinkled slightly 'Man, Erza's mom is a little bit scary.' He shrugged as he moved across the street 'Still, I can't remember a day where this many things happened,' He opened the door to his small apartment, kicked off his shoes dropped his bag and fell onto his bed heavily 'I wonder if she sticks around, will life get any more interesting?'

With thoughts of the red head circling around his head he fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: What'd ya think? It was sort of dramatic for a little bit but we hope the banter between the mother and daughter gave ya a smile or maybe a chuckle. As usual hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one.**


	4. Good-bye (Update)

**Hey guys, not really sure how to go about this one, but I have decided to quit writing fan fiction, there are a number of reasons and I will do my best to explain them, so I ask for a little understanding.**

 **First and foremost would be my wife and I are expecting a child, I am incredibly happy and excited about it, but with the developments in my life recently I haven't had the time to update at all, but more than that I do not even have the motivation to do so anymore. Writing these stories has always been a hobby, I wanted to write chapter's so I did so, now I feel like I have to write them and I no longer want to as much as it sucks to leave so many of these stories unfinished there is a small silver lining for a few of my stories.**

 **A close friend of mine has offered to pick up three of my stories, I know it's not many but at least a few will be continued, originally I had planned to drop all my stories completely as I didn't want to lose my own touch, even though it's a hobby I put quite a bit of effort into my stories, I really wanted them to be liked even if it was just for fun and I am satisfied with all of them. But as I said before, I no longer find it fun, it feels more like a chore and I don't like the chapters I am coming up with, but that's life, I never expected to be where I am today at all but I wouldn't ask for it to be any other way, I had a lot of fun writing these stories, talking with followers, I was flamed quite a bit when I started out, but I think I wrote a few stories that people really enjoyed and that makes me very happy.**

 **I would like to thank each and every one of you for following, favouriting (This isn't really a word so I'm going with this spelling.), reviewing, messaging me when I disappeared for a month and even those people who just read the stories, I hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

 **Now, with that I can tell you the stories that will continue.**

 **The three fictions my friend asked to pick are:**

 **A Wolf Among Hunters**

 **The Legend of the Dragonkin**

 **A New Vongola**

 **His Pen-Name is Grandtheftfandom (Personally I think this is great.) He was actually the person that first got me to upload my fictions here, so if it wasn't for him I would never have written what I have, ironically he never uploaded his own stories even though I think they are quite good, hell maybe you guys can convince him to get one up. But as far as I am concerned no one would be able to continue my stories as close to my own writing style as him and I think he will do these three stories justice.**

 **Again, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and enjoying my work, I appreciate it immensely and I doubt the stories would have evolved like they did without the input of some of you on here. But unfortunately this is it for me, I also would like to wish everyone a Happy Holidays.**

 **So, I guess that's it, this is the last time I will be seeing you guys here, but it was fun.**

 **Goodbye**

 **Delta**


End file.
